Love Story II
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection featuring 10 pairings, all under 500 words. (1) RabastanPetunia (2) Rabastan/Lily (3) Regulus/Emmeline (4) James/Lily (5) Remus/Tonks (6) Remus/Severus (7) Severus/Sirius (8) Rolf/Luna (9) JamesRemus (10) RegulusEmmeline (11) HarryDracoSeverus
1. RabastanPetunia

**Pairing:** Rabastan/Petunia (Word Count: 441)

 **Written For:**

 **Pairing the Character**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cliche Day  
Dark Character Becomes Light

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **National Princess Day  
Sofia - Write about someone who had to adjust to a massive change in their life.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dueling Lessons  
Task 1 - Write about trust between two people

 **Musical Category Competition:** Rent  
Benny - Write about someone who changed completely after getting into a relationship

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Rabastan scrunched up his nose. "Interfering Mudblood," he muttered.

"Rabastan Lestrange, how dare you talk about my sister like that," Petunia admonished.

He flinched. "Petunia—"

"No," she interrupted, "I know how you were raised, what you were made to believe, but when you chose to be with me, you turned your back on those teachings. I'm a Muggle, or have you forgotten that very important fact?"

"Of course I haven't, but what right does your sister have to stick her nose where it doesn't belong? She has nothing to do with our relationship."

"She's sticking her nose in it because she's my sister, and she's worried I'm going to get hurt. Not many in your world believe you actually turned your back on those Eater people."

Rabastan did his best to not laugh. "Love, they're called Death Eaters."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. They don't believe you're not dark. They think you're just playing with me, trying to get close to my sister and her connection to that Headmaster guy."

Rabastan frowned. "Do you believe that?"

Petunia stared at her feet. "When you first told me how you felt, I thought you were lying. And it had nothing to do with your family or what you believed about blood. It was because next to Lily, no one ever saw me, and you were looking at me and only me. I thought it was too good to be true."

Rabastan took her hand. "Petunia, I never thought anyone would be able to change my mind about blood. I never thought I'd meet anyone that was more important to me than my only living family. But you are. I know our relationship is unconventional, and it's dangerous. If Rodolphus discovers you and makes the connection that you're the reason I turned my back on him, you won't be safe until he's dead or in Azkaban. And maybe your sister is right. It will be _my_ fault that you get hurt, but I know I'll do whatever I can to protect you, even if I have to die to do it."

Petunia pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're not dying anytime soon. You won't leave me." She took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. "And you won't leave our child. We need you."

Rabastan's eyes went wide. "You're...?"

Petunia nodded.

He wrapped her in a hug and lightly squeezed her. "I'm going to be a dad," he muttered awestruck. "I'm going to be a dad." And he was even more resolved that Rodolphus would never discover Petunia, even if they had to spend the rest of their lives in hiding.


	2. RabastanLily

**Pairing:** Rabastan/Lily (Word Count: 170)

 **Written For:**

 **Pairing the Character**

 **Pairing Scenario Challenge:** Write your chosen pairing doing something at Hogwarts

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Lily walked into the Room of Requirements, shutting the door behind her. She looked around, and he didn't seem to be there yet.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was so out of character for her, but there was something about Rabastan. He drew her like a magnet, and she knew she'd give him whatever he wanted. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she wanted it too.

The door opened and closed, and Lily looked over her shoulder. Her breath caught at the smoldering look in Rabastan's eyes.

"I'm surprised you came," He murmured.

"You call me, and I will come," Lily promised.

They walked towards each other and met in the center of the room. He cupped her cheek. "You're beautiful."

She smiled, stood on her toes, and kissed him in response.

He returned it, his hand going underneath the hem of her shirt, caressing the small of her back.

She closed her eyes. If this was wrong, she didn't want to be right.


	3. RegulusEmmeline

**Pairing:** Regulus/Emmeline (Word Count: 336)

 **Written For:**

 **Lin (The Betting Agency)**

 **The Musical Category Competition:** West Side Story  
Bernardo - Write something using the phrase 'two wrongs don't make a right.'

 **Every Kind of Pairing Challenge:** Marauder era

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Regulus clenched his hands into fists. He watched as Severus became a shell of his former self. His friend had always had a thirst for knowledge, seeking the answers to everything. But now, he was acting like he didn't care. Like he wanted to hide. Like he wanted to become invisible, and that just wasn't the boy he had come to know.

He glared over at the Gryffindor table. Specifically at his older brother. He wasn't sure what happened to Severus, but he knew Sirius had something to do with it. The Marauders cruelty towards Severus was legendary, but Potter and Sirius were the ringleaders, and in some ways, Sirius was worse than Potter. It didn't make sense because it was Evan's friendship with Severus once upon a time that spurred Potter on, but it was like Sirius took that friendship as a personal affront on behalf of Potter.

It was ridiculous, but it was true.

He'd make Sirius pay for whatever he did to Severus. One way or another, Sirius would think twice before he targeted Severus again.

X

He studied the parchment in his hands. It detailed his plan. For once, Sirius would know what it was like to be humiliated.

"Don't do it," Emmeline softly ordered.

"I don't know what Sirius did to Severus, but—"

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Regulus finally looked at Emmeline. "Severus is hurt. He's scared. I've never seen him scared until now, and _Sirius_ did that."

Emmeline sat down next to him. "Then be Severus' friend. Help him come to terms with whatever happened. But hurting Sirius back won't make Severus feel better."

"It will make me feel better," Regulus muttered.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Exactly, but you should be thinking about making Severus feel better. Forget about Sirius and concentrate on being his friend."

Regulus wanted to argue, but he knew she was right. "Fine." Sometimes, he hated having a girlfriend that also served as his conscious.


	4. JamesLily

**Pairing:** James/Lily (Word Count: 303)

 **Written For:**

 **Fruits (The Betting Agency)**

 **The Musical Category Competition:** West Side Story  
Maria - Write about someone realising they're in love.

 **Every Kind of Pairing Challenge:** Canon

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Lily glared at the arrogant toe-rag. He annoyed her so much. Sometimes, when she talked to Potter, she just felt like screaming. Or maybe hexing him. Or even slapping him. Yes, slapping would be good.

When Dorcas shot Potter a flirtatious wink, Lily ground her teeth in agitation. What right did Meadowes have talking to Potter? As if she was his girlfriend. She was their year's biggest slag, and there was no way Potter was interested in _that_.

"If you had heat vision, Meadows would be in flames right now?" Marlene said in a sing-song voice.

"Not a bad idea," Lily muttered.

"Ooh, someone is jealous."

"I am not jealous," Why would she be if jealous? Even if Potter liked Meadowes, Lily didn't care. In fact, she'd shout with joy if it meant Potter would finally leave her alone.

"You are so jealous," Marlene replied with a grin. "You like Potter. Just admit it. We can all cut the sexual tension with a knife, so maybe it's time to finally do something about it and let us all breathe easier."

"I do not like Potter," Lily said. She wasn't backing down. "No way did she like Potter. He was annoying, arrogant, and he didn't take anything seriously. No way did she like him. It was impossible.

Just then, Potter looked at her and smiled. He waved excitedly, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Lily's heart jumped in her chest. "Oh no, I do like him," she stated with wide eyes.

Marlene started laughing next to her, big belly laughs as she clutched her stomach. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the girls.

To herself, she worried that it might be more than simple like. _'Am I in love with him? Oh no, oh no, oh no. What am I going to do?'_


	5. RemusTonks

**Pairing:** Remus/Tonks (Word Count: 333)

 **Written For:**

 **Fruits (The Betting Agency)**

 **The Musical Category Competition:** West Side Story  
Riff - Write about someone being insulted on behalf of someone else.

 **Every Kind of Pairing Challenge:** Het

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

"How are you not angrier?" Remus demanded.

Tonks smiled softly. "It's not that big of a deal."

"How can you say that?" Remus asked. He didn't understand how she was being so calm. If he had people that he considered friends walk away from him due to a choice he made, he would have been heartbroken. He would have certainly shown some emotion, even if it was only rage.

And here Tonks was telling him that it wasn't a big deal. She was being so calm, and he just couldn't comprehend it.

"I say it because it's true."

Remus looked away. "They can't accept that you're dating a werewolf. They called you clueless. They called you stupid for being with me, and you're just waving it off."

Tonks wrapped her arms around Remus' torso. "I'm waving it off because in the big picture, it doesn't matter. In the big picture, _they_ don't matter."

Remus touched her hands that were locked around his stomach. "It's my fault, and I hate the fact that they insulted you because they don't like werewolves. I don't care about what they think of me, but you don't deserve that kind of treatment."

She felt lips press against his back. "Remus, I chose you months ago. I knew there would be people that weren't happy with that choice. I knew there would be people that wouldn't accept it. I knew there would be people that would walk away from me if I did cave into their demands. I still chose you, though. I decided you were more important than any fair-weathered friends. And I still stand by that choice."

His heart warmed at her declaration. There was no uncertainty in her voice. He turned around in her loose embrace and wrapped his own arms around her. "Dora, I love you." It was the first time he ever uttered those words to her or any other people that weren't his parents or the Marauders.

Tonks smiled. "I love you, too."


	6. RemusSeverus

**Pairing:** Remus/Severus (Word Count: 371)

 **Written For:**

 **Web (The Betting Agency)**

 **The Musical Category Competition:** West Side Story  
Chino - Write about someone who wants revenge.

 **Every Kind of Pairing Challenge:** Slash

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

"I'm sorry," Remus said. His shoulders were slumped as he fearfully met Severus' eyes.

Severus' obsidian eyes weren't warm with affection like they usually were when they looked at Remus. Instead, they were cold. Distant. Unfeeling. And it made Remus' heart hurt.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Remus swallowed. "How was I supposed to tell my boyfriend that I'm a werewolf? I faced hatred all my life. Until I met the Marauders, I didn't know what it was like to have true friends or for people to accept me. I didn't want you to hate me as well. And I was scared that you'd break up with me, think I was a monster. I never thought any of them would try to play such a cruel prank on you, though. Not even Sirius. I never thought any of them would use me as a weapon to deal with a petty vendetta." Remus looked at his feet. "I'm so sorry, and I'll never stop being grateful that James got to you in time."

Severus took his hand. "You were too scared to tell me, but you told them?" His tone wasn't exactly accusatory, but Remus heard the undercurrent of anger that he might have trusted the Marauders but not Severus.

Remus quickly shook his head. "I didn't choose to tell them. They figured it out by themselves. And I would have told you eventually. I just wasn't ready yet. Please, don't leave me. Please don't hate me."

Severus cupped his check. "I love you, but I wish you trusted me."

Remus leaned into the gentle hand. "I wish I did as well. If I had, you would have known to stay away from the Shrieking Shack two nights ago."

Severus pressed his lips against Remus' for a short kiss. When he pulled back, he stated, "I want revenge on Black."

Remus was never the kind to go for vengeance, but the thought of Severus' body mangled, bloodied, dead, flashed through his mind. If James hadn't been there, that could have been the reality. And it would have been Sirius' fault. "I want revenge, too," he finally said.

Remus didn't know what it would be, but together, they'd get their revenge.


	7. SeverusSirius

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius (Word Count: 222)

 **Written For:**

 **Pairing the Character**

 **Every Kind of Pairing:** Canon

 **Warning for internal homophobia**

 **Notes:** This collection will be for the 100 pairing challenge. Each chapter will be a different pairing, and this collection will end when I get to 100 chapters. It should work that each story will be under 500 words.

xXx

Severus sated at Sirius from across the desolate room at 12 Grimmauld Place. "I hate you."

Sirius didn't flinch. "I hate you, too."

"You tortured me for years. I understood why Potter hated me. He was jealous of my relationship with Lily. Did you just hate me because I was a Slytherin? That's a pretty shallow reason if you did."

Sirius stayed silent.

Severus glared at him. "We're going to be working together for the Order. I think it's time for us to settle this. Once and for all. So, was that the only reason you hated me?"

Sirius smirked. "You really want to know? Fine, but remember you asked for it. I hated you because I wanted you so much. And it's wrong. Men shouldn't want other men. Not like that."

Severus blinked. Out of everything he expected to hear, that was the farthest thing from his mind. "You _wanted_ me."

Sirius nodded. "Yes. _Wanted_. Like how James wanted Lily. Or how _you_ wanted Lily. Are you to run away now?"

Severus grimaced. He shouldn't have asked, and now it was out there. Something for him to know. Well, forget that. "This conversation never happened," he ordered.

He stomped out of the house. He hoped to get good and drunk in his rooms and forget he ever confronted the other man.


	8. RolfLuna

**Pairing:** Rolf/Luna (Word Count: 208)

 **Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Action: babysitting

xXx

Luna and Rolf stared at each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Rolf asked.

Luna nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Rolf went running after a laughing James, while Luna picked up a crying Albus.

This was their first time babysitting for the Potters. Normally, Ron and Hermione, or one of the other Weasleys baby-sat, but it was a rare occurrence that everyone in the large family was busy.

Rolf caught James, and Luna bounced Albus on her hip until he quieted.

Things went from bad to worse. Instead of eating his lunch, James thought it would be great fun to throw it around the room. Meanwhile, Albus kept sticking his lunch in his ear.

Neither would go down for their nap, and they did not know what quiet playtime meant.

By the time Harry and Ginny came home, the four hours they were gone felt more like ten.

Ginny had a knowing smile on her face as she took in Luna's messy hair and Rolf's haphazard appearance. "Hard day?"

They wordlessly nodded.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "So, did we scare you away from ever being parents?"

Rolf looked at Luna. "Well?"

Luna took his hand with a smile. "I'm ready."

He squeezed her hand. "Me too."


	9. JamesRemus

**Pairing:** JamesRemus (Word Count: 209)

 **Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Action: Getting Lost

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - James/Remus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
Write something really cheesy and fluffy

Muggle!AU

xXx

Remus felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked around himself, turning in a circle and scanning the crowd. "Mummy?" he yelled frantically, fear grabbing his heart like a vice and refusing to let go.

"Hello, little boy, are you lost?" a kind voice asked behind him.

He turned around, and his petrified gaze met kind hazel eyes of a woman and curious brown eyes of a boy his age. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"I just want to help you find your mummy. This is my son, James."

The woman took a step forward, and Remus took a matching step back, remembering the horror stories his mum told him about kidnappers sometimes using kids to do the job,

The woman held out a hand. "Okay, I won't touch you or come too close, but let's walk around together to find your mummy."

Remus eyed her suspiciously. "I guess that would be okay."

All the while, the other boy continued to stare at him curiously.

Ten years later, James would remind Remus of their first meeting.

"You were so quiet back then. What happened?" Remus asked with a laugh.

James elbowed him. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Remus' answer was to kiss him.


	10. HarryDracoSeverus

**Pairing:** HarryDracoSeverus (Word Count: 300)

 **Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - action - Action - running

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
potion - calming draught

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
gift fic for Ravenclaw (Emi), pairing you never wrote, crossgen, era between trio and next gen, triad, pick a character that dies and give him happy ending, hurt/comfort

xXx

Severus was running. He was running from something. What was it? It looked dark. Dark met the unknown. A lot of people ran from the unknown.

He was running. He kept running and running and running. Farther. Faster. Desperate to escape what was coming his way.

X

He woke up in a sweat. His chest felt tight as he panted, trying to remember where he was.

A cool hand touched his forehead. "It's okay, Sev."

"Harry," Severus rasped as he slowly sat up.

Now he remembered. He was in his home. In his bed with his two lovers.

He blinked. Well, at this point in time, one lover. "Draco?"

As if saying his name summoned him, the blond appeared with a vial.

Severus didn't have to ask. He gratefully took the Calming Draught, uncorked it, and drank it.

Draco gently pushed Severus back so he laid down again. He then rested his head on Severus' right shoulder. Harry laid down on Severus' left side, doing the same with his head on the left shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about your bad dream?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer. Asking was simply a formality.

Severus was like Harry when it came to nightmares. In their shared opinions, night terrors were better left unspoken about.

Severus wrapped both of his arms around his lovers. "No, it was just a dream."

A dream that might have become reality but didn't. He didn't die in the war. Harry and Draco worked together to save him. And now he had a good life with love and family.

He actually got a happy ending. If it wasn't for the nightmares, his life would be perfect.

He closed his eyes. Oh well. As long as he had Harry and Draco, he'd take the nightmares.


End file.
